sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Azes Artabanus
Azes Artabanus (born 1823 AD) is a former private shadow boxer and the childhood friend of Rogvolod Belzsky. He is the Titular Saopha of Myouk since 1845 . He is the son of Norodom Artabanus and Ang Mey Yot . With his wife Takara Otere , he had the following issue : Sons * Mengtsekya Artabanus (born 1841) * Jivandra Artabanus (born 1843) * Bahubalin Artabanus (born 1844) * Thamadza Artabanus (born 1846) * Nalamayu Artabanus (born 1848) * Tedzawun Artabanus (born 1850) * Wadhagun Artabanus (born 1851) * Mundzayaba Artabanus (born 1851) * Suramarit Artabanus (born 1853 * Muytiyen Artabanus (born 1855) * Thurinda Artabanus (born 1857) * Drogo Artabanus (born 1857) * Phraates Artabanus (born 1859) * Varhran Artabanus (born 1860) * Plesron Artabanus (born 1860) * Almadion Artabanus (born 1860) * Akshuwar Artabanus (born 1862) Daughters * Anujaya Lambert (born 1853) After her death in 1862 , Azes married Pusbamuni Yot , with whom he had the following issue : Sons * Jivararidha Artabanus (born 1863) * Paiphyu Artabanus (born 1864) * Esdron Artabanus (born 1866) * Gelio Artabanus (born 1866) * Helenos Artabanus (born 1868) * Diluglion Artabanus (born 1868) * Antenor Artabanus (born 1868) * Priam Artabanus (born 1868) * Dasaratha Artabanus (born 1870) * Amyathu Artabanus (born 1871) * Kunala Artabanus (born 1871) * Samprati Artabanus (born 1873) * Asoka Artabanus (born 1874) Daughters * Harrabichi Rakshasa born 1864 * Javisubiya Rakshasa born 1870 In 1864 he married Suvidi Rakshasa as his Second Wife . Together they have issue : Sons * Sikandar Artabanus born 1864 * Humayun Artabanus born 1867 * Firuz Artabanus born 1871 * Yugurus Artabanus born 1873 * Chandravidya Artabanus born 1875 * Vajiravudha Artabanus born 1877 * Binaratta Artabanus born 1879 Daughters * Junumabe Yot born 1864 * Hayashabe Yot born 1867 * Imbichi Yot born 1869 In 1842 he married Kesaramuni Yot as his concubine . In 1870 she was raised to the status of Third Wife . Together they have issue : Sons * Tsulataingsandra Artabanus born 1842 * Prthicandra Artabanus born 1844 * Radzathu Artabanus born 1846 * Devadharma Artabanus born 1848 * Brihadratha Artabanus born 1850 * Saliska Artabanus born 1850 * Mengtsaumwun Artabanus born 1852 * Muniratna Artabanus born 1854 * Ratnara Artabanus born 1855 * Chandragupta Artabanus born 1858 * Thinggathu Artabanus born 1860 * Thintse Artabanus born 1860 * Rakshamuni Artabanus born 1861 Daughters * Munirangsiri Clete born 1852 * Lyliane Otere born 1854 In 1844 he married Naribangsa Yot as his concubine . On 1871 she was raised to the status of Fourth Wife . Together they have issue : Sons * Munibangsa Artabanus born 1845 * Ramagupta Artabanus born 1847 * Avitohol Artabanus born 1849 * Budhagupta Artabanus born 1852 * Gostun Artabanus born 1854 * Narasimhagupta Artabanus born 1856 * Radasa Artabanus born 1858 * Thiwarit Artabanus born 1860 Daughters * Munikesara Clete born 1847 In 1845 he married Kiririsha Kali Warassa as a concubine . In 1875 she was raised to the status of Fifth Wife . Together they have issue : Sons * Samudragupta Artabanus born 1847 * Vainyagupta Artabanus born 1849 * Nankyagyi Artabanus born 1851 * Mithridates Artabanus born 1854 * Phriapatius Artabanus born 1857 * Arsaces Artabanus born 1859 * Tiridates Artabanus born 1862 * Skandagupta Artabanus born 1864 * Mengbhilu Artabanus born 1866 * Lakhana Artabanus born 1867 * Rajyavardhana Artabanus born 1867 * Gadzabadi Artabanus born 1869 * Batsauphyu Artabanus born 1871 * Ranoung Artabanus born 1873 * Khingila Artabanus born 1874 * Tsalenggathu Artabanus born 1876 * Toramana Artabanus born 1877